halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Andromeda 'Vadum
, State of Vadum |Born=2500 |Died= |Gender=Male |Height=8 feet, 3 inches |Weight= |Eye Color=Gold |Distinguishing Features= |Rank= * (2546-Present) * (2537-2546) * (2528-2537) * (2525-2528) * (2525) |Affiliation= *Covenant, later Covenant Separatists *Sangheili Alliance (2555) |Era= *Human-Covenant War *Post War Era *Reclaimer Era |Weapons= *Energy Sword(dual wield) *Brute Plasma Rifle(dual wield) *Covenant Carbine *Covenant Sniper |Equipment= *Bubble Shield *Active Camouflage *Regenerator *Teleporter device |Abilities= *Hand-to-hand combat *Marksman |Specialty= *Leadership *Swordsmanship }} Andromeda 'Vadum (formally known as Andromeda 'Vadumee before the Covenant Civil War) was a Sangheili Supreme Commander of the Covenant army during the Human-Covenant War, and the Covenant Separatists after the Great Schism. Born in the State of Vadum he trained hard to become a skilled fighter and quickly moved up the ranks within the Covenant. He fought in many battles, including the Fall of Reach where he was responsible for killing thousands of human lives. This major onslaught earned him the rank of Supreme Commander. With his new title, Andromeda struck fear into the UNSC's greatest ships and lead successful raids on many human colonies. During the changing of the guard, Andromeda led a rebellion on High Charity. He joined the Swords of Sanghelios alongside his brother, Rtas 'Vadum, and gained experience in combat and commanding fleets of carriers. Later, he left the Swords of Sanghelios and formed a new faction, allying himself with the great faction he had left. He would fight to take out the Covenant Remnant as well as other enemies that opposed the Swords of Sanghelios and the Sangheili Alliance. During the Post-war, he led Sangheili forces to search for any enemy Jiralhanae that were still loyal to the Covenant. Biography Early life Andromeda resided in the House of Vadum on Sanghelios. During his youth, he trained aggressively in both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat determined to beat his competitors. During his time at the top war college in the Iruiru region of Yermo, Sanghelios, he trained in a variety of weaponry, becoming a skilled marksman and toning his skills that he'd been taught during most of his youth. He then graduated the college with top honors and later joined the Covenant military, adding the "-ee" suffix to his surname according to custom. After serving countless combat tours for twenty years, he gained the rank of Supreme Commander, a title that he kept for a long period of time. Human-Covenant War First Battle of Drawn Andromeda heard about the UNSC forces settling on Drawn and placed under the command of Shipmaster Vyre 'Zenolrai. Arriving on Drawn, he and his lance were tasked with repelling UNSC forces and took orders from 'Zenolrai on any other missions assigned. Andromeda and the Field Master Gleq attacked the UNSC Spring Bloom, eliminating the crew with the objective of capturing the bridge officer for interrogation. The two Sangheili quickly eliminated all personnel on the bridge and was about to capture the commander when they were both locked in a fight by two Spartans. Andromeda dueled Spartan-109 and suffered some injuries. Seeing the fight as a lost cost and not wanting to sacrifice himself for what he thought was a small purpose, he fled the ship and escaped with Gleq. Arriving in the desert of Drawn, Andromeda felt remorse and guilt for his actions and began to contemplate his abilities in combat but Gleq reassured him at a chance of victory. WIP Battle of New Constantinople Andromeda was given a task by Supreme Commander Theko 'Zudomai to dispatch multiple enemies on the human colony of New Constantinople. Andromeda was reluctant with the task and insisted that he could do better by taking out a important UNSC commander; nevertheless, he continued on with the task and was given a lance of troops to aid him in the destruction of New Constantinople. Despite his commanders ambitions, he entered the phantom with his troops and briefed them on the mission: To take down multiple UNSC troops, dispatch their commander and extort any survivors for information on Forerunner relics. When they landed on the planet, they were surprised to see that their enemy was unprepared for an aggressive assault, though they still put up a fight to defend what was left of there planet. Andromeda charged into battle with his forces behind him and began killing every enemy he encountered, until Spartan-III's were dispatched to take out his troops. Angered by the counter-attack, he ordered his troops to take down communications. He and his troops held off the Spartan's long enough until communications were severed, providing them with a tactical advantage. As UNSC troops began retreating and more Covenant troops were moving forward, Andromeda led his troops to the next objective. Arriving at the City of Versailles, Andromeda found the city to be almost abandoned, but prepared. Multiple phantoms and wraiths were sent to bombard the buildings and homes, but were constantly gunned down by anti-aircraft turrets. Andromeda led his troops throughout the city, storming homes and killing civilians. With local militia's firepower proving to be insufficient, Andromeda placed several charges on the anti-aircraft turrets and destroyed them completely. He then turned on the militia troops and killed them with ease and proceeded to a small base camp outside the city. This camp was guarded by UNSC troops and the local militia. With the skies clear, multiple banshee's were sent to assault the camp. Andromeda came face to face with the Sergeant and ordered his troops to restrain him. Andromeda promised to spare the Sergeants life if he would give the location of his commander. The Sergeant refused his offer and was killed. Andromeda then found valuable Intel on a UNSC base located on the human colony of Cremanus. Battle of Cremanus Andromeda returned to the CAS-class assault carrier, Unteachable Obedience and briefed Theko 'Zudomai on his findings. Pleased with Andromeda's tactics but disliking his intentions, Zudomai went into slipspace and arrived at human colony world of Cremanus, along with four other Covenant cruisers following behind. They encountered light resistance and dispatched a few of the UNSC ships with ease, one of them being a destroyer know as the UNSC Morsan's Folly. After Zudomai crippled the fleet, Andromeda led a boarding party aboard the UNSC Morsan's Folly. His boarding crew were able to capture few of the UNSC survivors and gained little intel on the planet's defenses due to the UNSC's crew members not wanting to exploit sensitive information. In spite of this, Andromeda chose to take them as prisoners and returned to the Unteachable Obedience where he was prepped for an invasion of the planet. Andromeda's forces besieged the city of Epredon, in an attempt to starve the city's inhabitants. A week into their attack, Theko 'Zudomai, an ally turned rival of Andromeda, assisted in the charge to provide Andromeda with assistance. Andromeda was angered by Zudomai's presence on the planet and when Zudomai suggested that they send some to clear a path to the city, Andromeda did nothing to dissuade him, despite having misgivings about the Jiralhanae's abilities. Under Zudomai's orders, the Jiralhanae attacked the city's southern gate and Andromeda watched on as the Jiralhanae were destroyed by the UNSC defenders. However, the failure of the Jiralhanae sufficiently distracted the UNSC forces to allow Andromeda and his lance to enter the city and blast a whole in the wall. Epredon quickly fell to Andromeda's troops and Zudomai subsequently tried to take all of the credit for the victory, which led Andromeda to further despise his ally and eventually kill him by making it look like an accident. Seeking enemies In 2544, Andromeda started to seek new enemies and plotted to attack the UNSC, Spartan-079, and Spartan-117. He knew about these particular Spartans when he began to chase after Spartan-079 in his Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter, known as the Seraph to UNSC, he pulled back and witnessed Spartan 079 pulling back to cover his teammates, but the Spartan had scraped hulls with two closely flying cruisers, lost control, and crashed. He then boarded the to begin pursuit of Spartan 117. The relentlessness of the Spartans' attack shocked the Fleet Master. They broke out of the hangar and into the corridor beyond at speed, firing at anything in their way. Andromeda and a small team of elites were dispatched to take out Spartan-117 before the Spartan could make his way to Catherine Halsey, this proved to be a exciting assault for him. Thel 'Lodamee, with the help of Andromeda and two another elites, had ambushed the Spartans. Later Thel 'Lodamee intercepted Spartan-117 and Hasley as Andromeda escaped the Resplendent Fervor just before it exploded. Marching towards war Two years later in 2546, he gathered an army: a large army division, with special ops commanders to command the squadron of their group and proceeded to start a battle against his formidable adversary, Spartan-117. While his army were establishing a base camp to prepare for the next day's assault, Andromeda and his squadron of elites searched for Spartan 117 and their troops. They found him taking cover by shrubs, probably gathering Intel on what had been going on at the large campsite. The Spartan had fired shots and Andromeda backed up, slipped and fell off down a small cliff, but managed to grab the ledge before he fell to his death. While hanging on as best as he could, an elite major helped him out. After three to five hours of fighting Andromeda had retreated along with his lance. It was a small victory for the Spartan and his marines. The Great War Soon the time for battle had come. Andromeda had described it as a place on a field like the storm only on a smaller scale and without the swirling vortex in the sky, with a passage leading toward a plateau. Andromeda marched dozens of miles with his army of elites. After boosting their morale, they prepared for attack. Andromeda nor his lance had not seen that Spartan-117 was sniping on the plateau. That's when Spartan-117 shot Andromeda, wounding him, but that would not stop the him from accomplishing his task. Andromeda had his Special Ops Commanders take over the march, while he and his two Spec Ops elites went up the passage until they got to the top. He then gave him an ultimatum: to surrender or die. Spartan 117 refused and dispatched the two Spec Ops elites with ease using a combat knife. Andromeda withdrew his energy sword and tossed the second hilt at the Spartan. They engaged in battle and Andromeda was surprised at the Spartans sheer fighting skills. The Spartan had knocked him to the ground. Just as the Spartan was about to finish him off, Andromeda tossed a plasma grenade in front of him, then he performed a kick up and strafed back. As the grenade exploded the Spartan then dodged. More Covenant troops then proceeded to their position and started firing at the Spartan, a Pelican then came into view and started firing on the troops. Andromeda had dodged and quickly took cover, when he prepared to attack again the Spartan had escaped. He watched below as his legion of Sangheili warriors were pushing back the UNSC troops, earning him a swift and successful victory as well as a promotion to Supreme Commander. Battle of Skopje A number of rumors circulated that claimed that some among the Covenant blamed Andromeda for the death of Theko 'Zudomai, and when the Prophets ordered Andromeda to recover intel and forerunner artifacts from Skopje, Andromeda believed that the attack would give him an opportunity to restore his honor. Leaving nothing to chance, Andromeda planned to lead a regiment of Covenant warriors in an assault on Fort Kale, one of the UNSC's outposts, with Kig-yar, Unggoy, and Sangheili to join him once he had breached the city's defenses. Fall of Reach Battle of Coral On September 2552, Andromeda let a large fleet to the planet of Coral in search of a Forerunner installation. Seeking for combative bloodlust, he turned his ship over to Thel 'Xofam, who would lead the attack against several of the UNSC's key ships. Andromeda descended on the planet with a motivated force of warriors and gave Lex 'Norsan the opportunity to lead the frontal assault, while he would search for the Forerunner installation. The attack led them to the city of Ostacre, where UNSC forces had set up a small base of operations. The city was easily invaded and Andromeda began interrogating UNSC operatives about the installation that he had sought to find. The operatives were strong-willed and accepted their fates. Andromeda searched the base and discovered a map with what might have been the location of the installation. With nightfall approaching and a sense of impatience, he traveled to the location and found that he had been tricked. Instead, he was led to a UNSC outpost. Angered by the human's craftiness, Andromeda and his lance assaulted the outpost. During this engagement, the UNSC had managed to hold their ground, until more Sangheili warriors and their Field Master joined the assault, providing Andromeda with the upper hand. Andromeda had been somewhat merciful and interrogated the enemies commander, only to find that the information he gained proved useless. As he watched the commander and his squad get executed he noticed out of the corner of his eye, two human's running further into the woods. Deciding not to press the issue, he ordered Lex to sweep the forest for any enemy survivors, while Andromeda used the humans outpost for his temporary base of operations. The Pillar of Autumn or The Cairo Station Andromeda led covenant forces on the titular orbital platform. Spartan-117 was working alone along with the aide of UNSC marines. The Spartan had been throwing grenades, and shooting at Andromeda and some elites as well. A UNSC soldier then came down and Andromeda charged at him with his energy sword and impaled him in the stomach. He then engaged battle with Spartan-117 and suffered a heavy wound, so while Spartan-117 went to the bomb room, Andromeda refused to surrender by fleeing back to the Type-52 troop carrier to recover for another fight. Battle of Mombasa Andromeda and his lance was dropped off by the phantom in the outskirts of Old Mombasa. He chose to take cover while his lance opened fire on the enemy UNSC troops, who were accompanied by Spartan-117. As soon as all the elites were dead except for him, he quickly engaged with Spartan-117 yet again with rage. This time he had been determined to kill Spartan-117. The fight stopped short when Sergeant Avery Johnson lowered Andromeda's shields, weakening him. Andromeda quickly withdrew and instead decided to throw Spartan-117 off balance. As a pair of Mgalekgolo break through the gates, Andromeda waited for Spartan-117 to take the two Mgalekgolo down and chose the perfect opportunity to assassinate him. Sergeant Johnson interrupted his plan with more turret fire. Andromeda threw a plasma grenade, destroying the turret and continued to fight with Spartan-117. Almost effectively disarming him, Andromeda was wounded from the Spartan's combat knife and he faked his death. After a few hours had gone by, Andromeda established contact through the to arrange for transport. He left Old Mombasa just before the area had been glassed. Sacred Icon This was the first time that Andromeda had met the Arbiter. He didn't find his armor appealing and it looked rather ancient, due to the armor being thousands of years old. He had also witnessed that the armor could only stay camouflaged for a small about of time, and knew this was a disadvantage; nevertheless, he liked his tactics and personality. While the Arbiter was fighting off flood at the library on Installation 05, Andromeda was fighting off the flood on Installation 05 at a different location. Sacred Icon(100,000 Years War) As soon as the Arbiter reached the quarantine zone. Andromeda met with him and Rtas 'Vadumee said, “We must hold this camp until reinforcements arrive.” He said “How long?”, more of a statement than a question, and Rtas 'Vadumee said, “I cannot guarantee an exact time, but they will be here.” They slaughtered all of the flood that they came in contact with, and it wasn't easy. After the fight had gone on for a while, a Phantom descended from above, firing on any remaining Flood in the zone. Quarantine Zone They had taken the Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle and Andromeda used the turret. They moved into the quarantine zone killing everyone in their way. Later when they reached the Sentinel Construction Factory, Andromeda agreed to meet the arbiter at the gondola and he nodded in respect. Andromeda then left him and continued his way through the flood, trying his best to get to the gondola. With success, he got there and met with Rtas 'Vadumee and his special ops elites. When the Arbiter made it, they fought all the flood they had encountered. Andromeda and Rtas stayed behind to hold off the Flood while the Arbiter took the second Gondola to reach the Sacred Icon. Post Schism Era A Peace Treaty The shaky-to-steady alliance between the Separatists and their former foes, the humans, was forged entirely out of necessity. The UNSC forces were on the defensive, and the Sangheili had two common enemies that wished for their extinction: the Covenant and the Flood. While the two factions experience some friction, they have learned to work with one another for their mutual survival. Later the UNSC, the Arbiter, and other factions fought against the Flood. Floodgate During the Second Battle of Earth, The Arbiter, Spartan 117, and Andromeda fought against the flood. The objective was to stop the infestation and find Cortona. He didn't feel like finding Cortona because she wasn’t important to him at the moment, so he left that job to the Arbiter and Spartan 117, while he dealt with the flood with his comrades. Forming the Sangheili Alliance The Sangheili Alliance was formed in 2555, after the Swords of Sanghelios was formed, and became a splinter faction of the Swords of Sanghelios. Andromeda had left the Covenant Separatists and had his own set of ideals: a form of liberalism, and he wanted to incorporate those ideas into a new organization. After his newfound organization was established, he began to actively recruit Sangheili warriors, who fought against the Covenant Remnant and were allied with the Swords of Sanghelios. It was during that same time period that he recruited Lhor Konar. Andromeda reviewed Lhors background and determined, from his experiences and approach to situations, that Lhor and his lance would fit perfectly under the organizations Strategic Operation Unit (S.O.U). Protecting Jaeter Andromeda arrived on Jaeter from the town of Seyerton. He found a under-staffed and under-equipped militia and wanted to assist. From there he met with two of the militia commanders, Greta 'Kovum and Rtoka 'Kovum and established the Sangheili-Jaeter treaty. His first operation involved defending the militia's secondary base from LEGION and the operation succeeded. When off duty or not participating in battle; he strategized, and kept in touch with the Sangheili Alliance. Rescuing Beha' Laclam aboard Kyso's cruiser Andromeda participated in the rescue of Beha 'Laclam. Beha challenged his rival Kyso 'Longam and won and was ordered to come onboard Kyso's cruiser. Beha was threatened and taken hostage by Kyso. Vadum learned of this through the militia's comms system and used the miltia's surveillance footage to track him down. He gathered a lance of highly trained Spec Ops elites—seven in total—to accompany him on the rescue mission. Knowing that he would be unable to persuade the arrogant shipmaster, he attempted to negotiate for the release of Beha and failed. He arrived in the ships hanger and before he could assess the situation, one of his troops peaked out the Phantom bay to get better look at what they were up against. He then scorned the Sangheili for ruining the element of surprise and quickly changed up his tactics to a battle of annihilation strategy. The strategy had worked as his lance used a couple flares to disorientate the enemy and quickly killed them. They made their way to the bridge and learned that Kyso was keeping Beha in a secluded room. When Vadum encountered more hostiles converging on his position, he and his lance held them off long enough to for Thyso—A sangheili warrior—to make his way their location with Beha and a brute chieftain named Dominus. When Hayden and Reacher arrived shortly after, all of them proceeded to Kyso's location for a final showdown. Kyso was guarded by two brutes and a . The Goliath quickly charged towards Vadum and he quickly evaded his strikes before climbing on its back and killing it with his energy swords. Despite this, the Goliath killed two of his elites in the process of dying. Vadum then watched as Beha and Kyso dueled, giving Beha some advice on how to defeat Kyso. When Kyso was defeated and killed by Beha, Vadum was grateful for Dominus' assistance and learned to trust Brutes; although he still held slight disdain for many of them. He returned to Epsilon base where he would await for another great battle. Covenant invasion of Jaeter Andromeda, Kusze, Kolya, and Allen were tasked with holding off Covenant Remnant forces in Seyerton. Facing heavy resistance, he and his lance managed to push ahead, taking out a wraith in the process. When Kusze was injured by a Mgalekgolo, Andromeda instructed one of his troops to assist while the rest would take down the Mgalekgolo, eventually killing him. They were extracted by a Sangheili Alliance phantom and a JDF Pelican before the carpet bombing. They attempted to head back to Epsilon base, but were taken out by a Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon and crashed in the wilderness. Reclaimer Era and Beyond First Assault on Vadam In 2553, Andromeda fought back 'Telcam's forces, preventing them from reaching Vadam keep until the arrival of the UNSC Infinity to finish off the remaining forces. Second Assault on Vadam In 2560, Draco 'Rorke plotted an attack on the State of Vadam a second time, angered by humanities stay on Sanghelios. Andromeda charged at Draco, determined to take him out quickly to end the fight, but he also had been unprepared to predict Draco's attacks. Draco quickly disarmed him and knocked him to the ground, before he watched Draco duel with Rtas 'Vadum. The fight had deescalated quickly and with Draco out of sight Andromeda swiftly eliminated his targets. The Apple of Eden Personality Andromeda is a master swordsman and ingenious military tactician. He sometimes looks for competition, and he fights for freedom, and for every aspect of life. He has a cool, calm and collected demeanor when aboard a carrier or commanding ships, possibly due to little to no ground assault. He displays devoted care and encouragement towards his troops and allies. Furthermore, displays honor and respect towards the enemy, but not too much that he underestimates his own abilities during combat. During the Human-Covenant war, he was often aggressive, narcissistic, and easily intimidated by demons on the battlefield. It may have been cowardly to run away from a fight, but running away gave him a better chance of surviving when he came close to death with Spartan's. He also did not tolerate failure at any cost, even loathing towards his superiors when he felt a sense of betrayal or defeat. He personality justified his reputation as a fierce frontline warrior and took joy in killing UNSC soldiers, especially after a sergeant used heavy firepower against him during the Fall of Reach, he believed that the humans were weak and mindless. He believed that he was born to fight and the Covenant Empire was the instrument through which he realized his purpose. To him, the cost of the war did not matter regardless of how high it could be. During the Post War, he surpassed this vice, and became more courageous, determined and persistent. References Category:Ignition RP members and factions Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Sangheili Category:Zealot Archives